


【汉康/警探组】Rome!By all means,Rome（Call me by your name AU）

by EstherX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Summer Love, cole is alive
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 在汉克与前妻离婚后的那个夏天，他的多年好友阿曼达盛情邀请他前来意大利度假，在那里，他遇到了阿曼达的养子康纳。激情如炽焰般燃烧，热烈却易逝，只适合永远存在于不灭的盛夏。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：《Call me by your name》AU，双人类。科尔还活着。奈尔斯与康纳是双胞胎。文中汉克的年龄是40岁，康纳为18岁  
> 配对：刑事犯罪学教授！汉克/大学生！康纳（斜线有意义）  
> 警告：少量马赛与900g提及  
> 分级：大部分PG，部分章节R  
> 声明：他们不属于我。

****如果我们在谈论永不复得的强烈感情，我想，可能怀念的是难以忘怀的快乐，亦是难以忘却的痛楚。** **

****——** ** ****朱利安·巴恩斯** **

 

Chapter 1

 

假如你要问汉克·安德森他最讨厌的季节，他会不假思索地告诉你非夏天莫属。

 

二零一零年的仲夏时节发生了许多事，譬如上海世博会与南非世界杯的顺利举办，但对于汉克·安德森来说，这一年夏季的开端显然不怎么愉快——他与前妻丽贝卡那场持续了三个月的离婚官司最终得以在六月中旬收场，他们勉强就儿子科尔的抚养问题达成一致：按照协议，他们将轮流抚养科尔直至他独立成年。旧房子与那辆老式福特车，以及那条三岁的圣伯纳犬相扑全部归他所有。

 

丽贝卡在庭审结束后率先接走了科尔，当天晚上他们便飞去了加拿大。汉克虽不满她的做派，却也无可奈何。恰在他郁郁寡欢之时，一通遥远而熟悉的来电驱散了底特律连日来密布的阴云——阿曼达·斯特恩，他的大学同学兼多年好友，邀请他来意大利度假。起初汉克有些不敢置信，毕竟自从她十年前与新婚丈夫移居西西里岛之后，他们的联系就不再似从前那样紧密。汉克只隐约听说她在当地收养了一对双胞胎，除此之外，他几乎对她在那里的生活一无所知。

 

“丽贝卡的事情我听说了，真是遗憾。”

 

“操，别。”他头疼似地叹息，“看在上帝的份儿上，别提了。”

 

“那你知道卡尔也来意大利了吗？”对方知趣地转移了话题，“他七月中旬到八月底在意大利有个画展。”

 

“哦，他提起过。”汉克呷了口手上的啤酒。他，阿曼达·斯特恩与卡尔·曼弗雷德在大学期间相识于一家俱乐部，虽然三人来自不同的专业，却意外地一见如故，甚至当初汉克与罗莎的约会也是多亏卡尔在中间帮忙引见撮合。他们三人中，只有汉克与卡尔定居在底特律，所以如今仍能时常见面。

 

“我们三个有差不多十年没有聚在一起了。”阿曼达意有所指。

 

“所以你想让我跑去意大利？”汉克耸耸肩，“卡尔知道吗？”

 

“事实上，这是我们共同商议后的结果。”她顿了顿，“卡尔已经帮你订好了机票，而我房子的二楼有很多空余的房间。”

 

“该死的，你们分明是计划好了！”汉克揉着脸大笑起来，“什么时候？”

 

“六月三十号晚上六点十分的航班，我会开车去机场接你。你还有一周的时间做准备。”阿曼达的口吻一如既往的严肃，“到时候见，汉克。”

“到时候见。”

 

就这样，汉克·安德森将相扑寄养在邻居卡拉一家后，拎着他为数不多的行李踏上了这场意料之外的意大利之旅。卡尔很是贴心地将他的座位订在了更为宽敞舒适的商务舱。除非是解决生理需求，汉克不会轻易离开他的座位。他塞着耳机，将歌单从重金属切换到爵士乐，缩在自我的壳子里，整个背部黏在座椅上。悠扬而婉转的蓝调仿佛日光照耀下的密西西比河潺湲流淌，他陷进舒缓的歌声洪流中，在静谧的夜色注视下，昏昏欲睡。

 

__“How glad the many millions of Timothies and Williams,_ _

__世上千千万万的人们，提摩西们，威廉姆们，_ _

__Would be to capture me,_ _

__都想着打动我，_ _

__But you had such persistence, you wore down my resistance,_ _

__可只有你，这样坚持，让我慢慢放下防备，_ _

__I fell and it was swell,_ _

__我也陷入了这将要溢出的爱情。”_ _

 

七月份的罗马比他想象中要热情得多。汉克走下飞机，抹了把额上的汗，从随身的包里掏出墨镜戴上。太阳如一枚燃烧的金币嵌入淡蓝的天幕，赤裸的热潮贴着行人的肌肤，在沸腾的空气里汩汩流动，汉克不得不又解开了衬衫上端的两枚扣子，他的夏天厌恶症又要发作了。

 

他取过托运的行李，根据阿曼达发给他的短信留言，按照指示牌的引导坐上摆渡车去往停车场。阿曼达·斯特恩就在那里等他，身边是一辆银灰色的七座雪佛兰。汉克笑着与他的老友拥抱问好，她的模样与十年前相比几乎没什么变化，和他记忆中一样不苟言笑，只有肢体是全然放松的。他将行李放入后备箱后钻进副驾驶座，看着阿曼达发动车子，不紧不慢地驶离了机场。空调的凉风驱逐了气流中涌动的燥热，汉克略显惬意地眯起眼，原本紧绷的脊背渐渐松懈下来。

 

“我是不是没有告诉你我离婚了？”阿曼达面不改色地盯着眼前的路况，冷不丁来了这么一句。

 

“什么？！”汉克吓了一跳，下意识地瞥向她的右手无名指——那里空无一物，“什么时候的事情？”

 

“前年。”她平静地叙述，在骤然亮起的红灯前停下车子，“很不幸，我和罗伯托在一些原则问题上产生了不可调和的分歧，最终致使了我们的分道扬镳。不过我并不遗憾，独身生活远比我想象中的要有趣得多。”她扭过头看了眼汉克。“欢迎加入单身军团。”

 

汉克耸了耸肩。忽然，一张夹在后视镜上方的照片吸引了他的注意力。他微微调整了下坐姿，抬起头，以便能更清晰地观察到那张相片。这是张三人合照，站在正中央的正是阿曼达·斯特恩，而她两侧的则是两个容貌极其相似的小男孩。汉克不难想到这就是阿曼达收养的那对双胞胎。

 

“看来你已经见过康纳和奈尔斯了。”阿曼达似乎留意到了他的目光所在，汉克发现一缕笑意浮上她的唇角，但转瞬即逝，“那是他们八岁的时候，我收养他们两个的第一年。”

 

“棕色眼睛的是康纳，他是哥哥；弟弟奈尔斯是灰蓝色眼睛。经常有人会把他们弄混。”

 

汉克点了点头：“他们的确很像。”

 

“现在他们都已经读大学了，时间过得真快。”她低声说道，语调里不由自主地流露出一丝怀念。银灰色的雪佛兰顶着夏日的烈阳在行人熙攘的街道间穿梭，刺目的日光爬山虎般涂满墙壁，路旁绿茵茵的橄榄树投下流动而斑驳的剪影，他们绕开车流，拐过下一个路口，驶入一条宽阔的乡间路。

 

“我们一般在暑期的时候会从城里搬去郊区的那栋老别墅，那里比城中更安静，更舒适。”阿曼达偏过头向他解释，“卡尔也住在那附近，马库斯这次跟着他来了意大利。今天晚些时候我们会一起吃饭。”

 

“Huh，听起来真不错。”金发男人忍不住又瞟了眼那张照片，心下提醒自己到时候可不要认错这对双胞胎。他注意到阿曼达在减速，“我们要到了吗？”

 

“是的——我们到了。”话音刚落，她在一道半敞的白色栅栏门前踩下刹车，不轻不重地摁了下喇叭，似乎是想提醒什么人。很快，汉克望见不远处的别墅门向外打开了，一对穿着T恤短裤的男孩儿从房子里走入炽烈的日照之下。“康纳和奈尔斯会带你到你的房间，顺便参观一下这里。我要去停一下车，随后就来。”

 

汉克走下雪佛兰，从后备箱里拎出他的行李。他刚转过身，便看见那对双胞胎兄弟就站在距离他约摸一英尺的地方。逆着阳光，汉克很难从他们的虹膜颜色辨认出他们谁是谁，更何况他如今被热气熏得几乎睁不开眼。

 

“您好，安德森先生。”个子偏矮穿着灰色T恤的那个率先开口，他朝汉克露出一个友善的微笑，嘴角两侧微微凹陷下去，形成两个浅显的酒涡。一绺棕褐的鬈发柔顺地垂在他的额角，他的态度礼貌而温和，但也仅仅是礼貌而已，“我是康纳，这是我的兄弟奈尔斯。”

 

“您好。”个头略高的奈尔斯简短而冷淡地问好，甚至没费心装出一副热心肠的模样。

 

“叫我汉克就好。”他分别与他们握了握手，知道自己脸上的表情一定不怎么好看。这高耸的烈日晒得他头痛，如今他只想尽快进入阴凉的室内。他跟着这对兄弟走上滚热的砾石道，穿过一座小型花园，步入那扇敞开的别墅门，踏上通往二楼的阶梯。康纳替他打开走廊尽头左手边的倒数第二间房，汉克拎着手提箱路过他时朝他短暂地笑了一下。

 

 

康纳倚靠在深红色的樱桃木门上，有些过分安静地注视着这位陌生的不速之客，他头上的那束金发马尾，若隐若现的后颈，宽厚的肩背，色彩图案夸张的夏威夷风花衬衫，袖口卷起，露出被晒到泛红的手肘。方才他冲他笑的时候他们离得很近，他粗糙的指节无意识地擦过男孩儿的手背，康纳可以清楚地看见覆在他前额的一层薄汗，水珠滑过他耸动的喉结没入衣领。他的眼睛颜色没有奈尔斯那么偏灰，是一种很纯正的蓝色，仿佛知更鸟的羽毛。他看上去既不年轻也不够老——大概四十岁？他如是猜测。

 

阿曼达提前给他们看过他的照片，讲述过他的事迹。那张照片拍摄于他们的大学时代，被定格的是一个年轻气盛的金发青年人形象，与此刻他面前的这位中年人略有出入，却缺乏如今那种岁月打磨的迷人痕迹。他的养母告诉他们，这个男人曾经是名警官。

 

警官。他若有所思地将视线投向男人伤痕累累的右手，从这个角度，他可以窥见他食指与拇指夹缝衔接处的枪茧，以及盘踞在虎口处的一道狭长的、狰狞的伤疤。

 

“嘿，”听到这声呼唤，康纳方才意识到自己的走神。他抬起眼睛，瞧见对方正立在几步远的位置，困惑地回望着他，“还有什么事吗？”

 

“哦没有，我只是想问——”男孩儿顿了顿，忽然站直了身子，“你是否需要帮助。我和奈尔斯可以在午饭前带你去附近转一转。”

 

“再说吧。”汉克摇摇头，只当康纳是在和他客套。他知道这些小年青都不太喜欢同他这个年纪的人有什么接触，他在学校里见过太多了。

 

“哦，哦。”康纳迅速向后退了一小步，仿佛被他的冷漠远远推开，然而汉克甚至没在看他——他太过专注于收拾自己的物品了，“那中午见。”

 

“中午见。”男人当着他的面关上门，留给男孩儿最后的残影是那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛，如同一只知更鸟不着痕迹地从他的视野中掠过，眨眼便无处寻觅。

 

“我不喜欢他。”他们回到康纳房间后，后者直截了当地对自己的兄弟宣称。

 

“为什么，因为你觉得他和去年来借住的那个以利亚是同一类人？”奈尔斯随手翻开雷·布拉德伯里的那本《华氏451》，漫不经心地评价道。

 

康纳不置可否地哼了一声，低声抱怨道：“为什么我就不能安静地过个暑假呢？”

 

“我们也没有被要求一定要同他交朋友，你完全可以不理会他。”

 

康纳扑倒在床上，声音吸进枕头里，闷闷的，仿佛穿过风雨欲来时滞重而湿润的空气，他闭上眼喃喃，眼前浮现出一双克莱因蓝般沉邃的眼睛：“反正我不喜欢他。”

 

“我认为恰恰相反。”奈尔斯尖锐地指出，“你讨厌他正是因为你对他感兴趣。”

 

“胡说八道！”康纳像被煎饼铛烫到一般激烈反驳道，克莱因蓝消失了，“我讨厌他是因为他表现得很傲慢，而且我不喜欢和这种年纪的人打交道。”

 

“随你怎么说。”奈尔斯耸耸肩，显然并不相信他那套拙劣的说辞，“我们拭目以待。”

 

TBC

人类的本质：真香


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见他仍然坐着，汉克干脆向他递去自己的右手，那只他今天上午仔细观察过的、握过枪的手，他带着心头徘徊的最后那点迟疑攥住它。一切或许就始于这里，始于这只手，始于他被这只手从草坪上拉起，拽入命运洪流的当下。然而他们对此浑然不觉。午后的阳光似浪一般拍打在每个人的脸上，蝉鸣如心跳在耳畔鼓动，他自然而然地松开那只手，掌心密密麻麻的尽是汗。

Chapter 2

汉克错过了午餐。

他发誓他原本只想冲过凉后开着空调打个盹，休息一晌，以期缓解十几小时飞行所带来的不可抗拒的疲乏，不承想却睡过了头。这都怪他过于自信，没有在合眼前定个闹钟。待到他再次睁眼，已是三个钟头之后的事。

“操，真他妈的该死。”他懊恼地揉了揉凌乱的金发，匆忙下床，抓起床头柜上的遥控器关上空调，甚至没去费心注意自己身上何时多了一条薄毛毯。

他随手从大开的手提箱里拎起一件T恤套上身，边下楼边将头发扎起来。厨房飘来咖啡温厚的醇香，他这才觉得自己饥肠辘辘。阿曼达·斯特恩正坐在饭厅用下午茶，手边放着今日最新的《新闻报》，除此之外，汉克没看到其他人。

“你来了。”她冲他点点头，指了指桌上的烤鳀鱼三明治与切好的干酪和煎培根，“咖啡刚煮好，如果你需要的话。”

“谢了。”他转身去厨房给自己倒了杯咖啡，又回到饭厅在她对面坐下。汉克先是吃了几片煎培根，尔后咬了口三明治。鱼肉已经冷掉了，不过蒜蓉面包仍然酥脆，表面还撒了点迷迭香碎。他一面心不在焉地咀嚼着食物，一面将视线投向窗外。那对双胞胎正朝甜樱桃树旁的仓库走去，似乎是在为晚上的聚餐而忙碌。

“康纳中午其实去叫你了。”阿曼达不紧不慢地开口，“他敲了三次你的房门都没有回应，只好推门而入，结果发现你已经睡着了，就没有吵醒你。”

“‘长途飞行一定很辛苦。’这是他的原话，而我也是这么认为的，所以——”她朝他眨了眨眼，调侃道，“我们决定让你好好休息一下。”

汉克不得不借喝咖啡来掩饰神情中的尴尬，却忘记那液体刚沸过不久，冷不防被烫到舌头，反倒弄巧成拙。他只好又放下骨瓷杯，伸手去拿纸巾，碰巧瞄见康纳和奈尔斯颇为吃力地抬着一张木质长桌，磕磕绊绊地往花园中央走去。他的手顿了一下，随后抽出一张纸，迅速擦了擦嘴角的咖啡渍。

“我去帮帮他们。”他说，推开椅子，抬脚朝门口走去。男孩儿们的工作才进行了不足一半，汉克走近时，他们正气喘吁吁地跌坐在草坪上，用带着明显南半部口音的意大利语互相抱怨着。

“需要帮忙吗，先生们？”他刻意清了清嗓子，双胞胎应声抬起头，直直盯着他，但没有做声。

好吧。汉克在心底叹息。为了缓解空气中弥漫的尴尬，他走过去，抱着双臂靠在桌子旁。

“所以，”他选择望向康纳。“你们打算把这个，”他朝桌子歪头。他原本想说“this shit”，但是忍住了。“搬到哪里去？”

“花园。”棕色眼睛的男孩儿喘着气，“阿曼达说今晚我们要在那里吃饭。”

“准确的说，是花园中央。”一旁的奈尔斯补充道。他拍拍灰，先他的兄弟一步直起身子，“除了这张桌子外，还有七把椅子。”

“见鬼，这么多东西，就你们两个人？”汉克难以置信，“我来搭把手吧。”

康纳和奈尔斯交换一个眼神。

“阿曼达可能不会同意。”康纳有些犹豫，“你毕竟是客人。”

“哦得了吧。”他有些粗鲁地翻了个白眼，“只是搬些必要的东西，又不是什么苦役。她会理解的。”

见他仍然坐着，汉克干脆向他递去自己的右手，那只他今天上午仔细观察过的、握过枪的手，他带着心头徘徊的最后那点迟疑攥住它。一切或许就始于这里，始于这只手，始于他被这只手从草坪上拉起，拽入命运洪流的当下。然而他们对此浑然不觉。午后的阳光似浪一般拍打在每个人的脸上，蝉鸣如心跳在耳畔鼓动，他自然而然地松开那只手，掌心密密麻麻的尽是汗。

三个人合力果然比两个人省劲许多。他们很快便摆好了桌子并铺上橙黄色的菱格桌布，然后汉克跟着奈尔斯一道折返回仓库，又速速放好了椅子，而他们做完这一切时甚至不到下午四点。奈尔斯因为一些事情被阿曼达喊去了饭厅，剩下两个无所事事的人各自回到各自的房间。

“谢谢。”金发男子打开房门前倏尔听到这么一句。他扭过头，抵上一双微微发亮的咖啡色眼睛。“为今天下午的事情。”

“哦，那个。”他满不在乎地摆摆手，心里为康纳的一本正经感到好笑。“那没什么。”

男孩儿凝视着他，无意识地咬住下嘴唇，欲言又止。

“还有什么事？”汉克很有耐心地等待着他再度开口。

康纳原本想等他主动提起中午的事。他以为对方会注意到那条凭空多出的毛毯，或者会有句感谢，然而他的期望落了空。

“没。”他矢口否认，莫名有些失落。“没什么。只是想起一些别的事。”

汉克挑起眉毛，耸了耸肩，没有追问下去。

“那晚上见，小伙子。”他推开门走了进去。

“……晚上见。”康纳关上门，小声补上一句，“汉克。”

 

进入夏令时的罗马在七点依然明亮如昼。康纳懒洋洋地窝在阳台的单人沙发上，听着隔壁传来的阵阵交谈声。他忘记告诉汉克，他们两个房间的阳台是公共相连的，他不应该在靠近阳台的地方打电话，因为很容易被他听去，就像现在这样。拖鞋的趿拉声穿插在含笑的低沉嗓音中，他不动声色地听着。美国人似乎是同他远在加拿大的儿子通话，隐约有“温哥华”、“爸爸也是”“狮门大桥”这类的字眼传来，以及一个被反复提及的名字：科尔。他想起阿曼达提到过，他在今年夏初与前妻离了婚，科尔是他七岁的儿子。

“去吃饭吧，儿子，你妈妈已经等得不耐烦了。”他听见他停顿了一下，随即以一种他难以想象的柔情轻声补充道，“是的，我也爱你，科尔。回头见。”

此情此景令他记起自己的父亲，或者说养父。在他们以家人身份相处的短短七年间，他的养父罗伯托鲜少以同等轻柔的语气与他和奈尔斯讲过话，康纳十分怀疑他是否真如所言那样将他们视如己出。他留在他记忆里的形象始终是客气而疏离的，即便有阿曼达在旁也是如此，仿佛他们是某种强加在他身上的责任。“父爱”在他们的成长过程中永远地缺失了，尽管康纳多次予以否认，但他的兄弟奈尔斯坚持认为他对年长男人的偏爱情结就是源于此。

“你希望他们来爱你，以此来满足你对父亲这一角色的想象。”奈尔斯冷静但缺乏温度的音调犹言在耳，“仅此而已。”

他在高中时谈过几段恋爱，有过几次鱼水之欢，对象不论男女，无一例外都年长于他，但皆无疾而终。那些曾经，也将永远支配他的爱欲，他如今依然对它们一无所知。康纳敏锐地捕捉到隔壁房门开合的动静，汉克已经离开了。与此同时，奈尔斯走进他的房间。

“马库斯和卡尔过来了。”他扭过头，而他的孪生兄弟则站在他的床边，“所以阿曼达让我喊你下楼。”

“我还以为你们已经把我忘了。”他从沙发上站起来，瞧见奈尔斯的身形顿了一下。后者有些吃不准他这句话讽刺与玩笑的比率各占几分。

“她做了你爱吃的茄汁鲈鱼。”奈尔斯避重就轻地回答，“马库斯似乎还想和你谈谈关于伊夫林·沃的作品。哦，顺便一提，赛门也过来了。”

“他和马库斯有哪怕一天分开出现过吗？”康纳叹了口气，与他的兄弟一起走向楼梯，“从来没有。”

“我想我能理解。”他们下到一楼，不紧不慢地朝门口踱去。不远处，汉克正高兴地同卡尔拥抱，康纳垫了垫脚，目不转睛地听奈尔斯继续说道，“毕竟他们只有这一个夏天。”

棕色眼睛的男孩儿没有作声。

“当然，除非赛门能申请到美国的学校。”奈尔斯朝着马库斯的方向说，目光却停在康纳身上，“这很难。”

“你不如直接告诉赛门，然后看看他会不会直接给你一拳。”康纳冷冷地用意大利语讽刺道，“少管闲事，奈尔斯。我想我已经说得很清楚了，我对那个美国人没有兴趣。”

“只是确认一下。你也不是第一次出尔反尔了。”奈尔斯轻描淡写地反击道，“而他让我想起你那些糟糕透顶的前男友。”

有那么一瞬间，康纳看上去像是要彻底爆发了。他插在裤兜里的手紧握成拳，嘴抿成一条细细的线，怒意沉淀在褐色的眼底，仿佛炽焰的余烬。他深吸一口气，肩膀因过度紧绷而微微颤抖。奈尔斯差点以为他的兄长下一秒就会如儿时那样冲他的膝盖狠狠来上一脚，然而他只是隐忍地转过了身。

“闭嘴吧。”他嗓音放得极低，口吻疲惫，“让我们到此为止。”

生平第一次，奈尔斯忽然觉得自己可能说话有些过火了。当然，也只是“可能”而已。

 

这顿晚餐比汉克原先想象中的要丰盛得多，阿曼达的厨艺明显比十年前见长，至少她煮出来的意大利面不再又涩又硬。不过最令他意外的其实是赛门的出现，尽管他心里清楚这很不礼貌，但仍是忍不住频频瞥向金发意大利男孩儿与马库斯在餐桌上交叠的双手。

年轻真好。他感慨地啜饮着手上的白兰地。

“对了，你上次和我提到的案子怎么样了？”坐在他左手边的卡尔倏尔想起什么似地询问道，“福勒还有来找你吗？”

“哦，那个。”他有些心烦意乱地拿叉子戳向盘子里的肉圆，发着牢骚，“我离开底特律之前他们就已经结案了。真见鬼，没想到我从警局他妈的退休了还要被他时不时抓去当那操蛋的顾问。”

“他毕竟还是很看重你。”卡尔边说边往沙拉里添了一勺通心粉，“如果不是那次意外，你也不会提前从岗位上退休转行去教书。”

“相信我，每天面对一堆二十岁左右的年轻人和写不完的教案改不完的试卷，比追踪毒贩好不到哪里去。”汉克嚼着肉圆，蓦地皱起眉，多年来身为警官而培养出的直觉告诉他有人正盯着他。他稍稍侧过脸，干脆地擒获了康纳来不及收回的视线。

“对不起，我不是有意偷听的。”坐在他对面的康纳主动承认道，茶褐色的眼睛里闪烁着掩饰不住的好奇，“我只是有些感兴趣，无意冒犯。”

“怎么，难道阿曼达没和你们提到过，汉克曾经是DPD有史以来最年轻的副队长？”卡尔揶揄般拿胳膊肘捅了捅好友，愉快地为自己换来了一记没什么说服力的瞪视。

“卡尔！”

康纳惊讶地发现这个表面上不拘小节的粗犷美国人脸红了。

“我只知道他从前是名警官。”男孩儿解释道。他瞄着男人脸上疑似晒伤的红晕，忍不住同卡尔一起调侃对方，“但我没想到这竟然还不是全部的真相。”

汉克大声清了清嗓子。“伙计们，你们是不是已经忘了我现在就是个在底特律大学教他妈刑事犯罪学的普通教授？”他急于转移话题。“我爱死了我现在的工作，我们干嘛不聊聊大学生活？”

“可是我记得你刚刚说：‘好不到哪里去。’——”卡尔故意拖长了语调。

“嘿，孩子，我记得你刚上大学对吗？”汉克直接忽视了好友，转而将话题的焦点对准康纳。

后者愣了一下。

“Y-Yeah，我读的是逻辑学专业。”他有些不好意思地低下头，一绺棕发随着他的动作顺从地垂下，“不过事实上，我现在正处于gap year。因为我不太确定这个专业是否真的适合我。”

“那你当初为什么要选它？”汉克扬了扬眉。

康纳迟疑了一下，环顾四周，发现他的养母正专注地同他的兄弟与马库斯及赛门讲话时，方才放心地往汉克的方向倾了倾，轻声说道：“其实是阿曼达的主意。”

他们相隔得过于近了，仿佛只差了一个心跳。汉克凝视着康纳鼻翼两侧细小的雀斑，后者温热的呼吸似乎正拂过他的唇角。他理应后退，却不由自主地僵在原处。汉克这才意识到他在白天错过，或者说，忽视了什么——这个男孩儿，他那阴阳相通的美丽五官与分明却不锋利的轮廓，流露出某种介于青涩少年与成年男子之间的微妙气质，犹如一枚已被开采但未经打磨的原石。虽则尚未臻于圆熟，然而瑕不掩瑜。那双母鹿般无辜而漂亮的棕色眼睛更像是猎人布下的陷阱，他的视线只好慌不择路地向下逃去，最终停驻在下巴处的那道浅湾上。康纳笑了笑，复又回归到原位上。他笑起来的时候，眼角蔓生出几道细微的褶皱，这使得他的笑显得愈发真诚，也愈发不可忽略。汉克·安德森不自觉地吞咽了一下，没由来地一阵心慌。

“汉克？”该死，他必须——汉克竭力盯着自己那碗凯撒沙拉里仅剩的面包丁，迫使自己不去看对面歪着头一脸疑惑的康纳——上帝保佑，他还是个孩子！他为自己的失态感到无比羞愧，一面在内心咆哮着强调，一面忙不迭地灌下大半杯的白兰地。理智重新占据了高地。

“啊，对不起，我刚刚走神了。”他放下酒杯，抱歉地说，企图搪塞过关，“我觉得你还是要想清楚自己对什么感兴趣。她的意见固然有她的道理，但那也只是她的想法。”

“我同意。”卡尔及时插进了谈话，“阿曼达有时会有些专横——这点我和汉克在大学就领教过了——但也不是完全不通情理。也许你们该好好谈一谈这个问题。”

“我们交流过。但是，她好像并不是特别高兴。而且，”康纳略显焦虑地咬着吸管，“算了，总而言之，我会再试试看。”

“她会改变主意的，相信我。”汉克试图安慰他。

“也许吧。”男孩儿勉强给了他一个半心半意的笑容。

汉克的心猛地揪了一下。

TBC  
感谢阅读


End file.
